legendariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Amrat
Amrat is a first born Ala'hemora. He married Kishia and with her fathered Alanan, Saia, Feirus, and Emro. Originally a servant of Morigann, Amrat would betray Morigann and the Ala'hemora of Eliun to Thryndea. Early Life Amrat is a first born Ala'hemora and thus has no parents despite having a brother, Elrish. During his early years Amrat lived peacefully in Eliun. After the sundering of the Mecca, Amrat and his brother Elrish swore allegiance to Morigann. Biography Shortly after swearing his oath, Amrat met an earthly Ala'hemora named Kishia. After meeting Kishia the two fell in love and married. The Betrayal of Amrat and Kishia Eventually Amrat became more afraid of Thryndea and jealous of his brother Elrish who was in great favor with Morigann. His fear of Thryndea was due to Kishia's desire to not live in Eliun or with Morigann which meant she was dangerously close to Thryndea. Hoping to not only secure his wife's safety but also a position of great power he sought out Thryndea and offered her a deal. In exchange for power and protection from Thryndea, Amrat promised the location of Eliun and Morigann. Thryndea accepted the offer and made Amrat an officer under her leadership and pledged to never harm the House of Amrat. With the location of Eliun, Thryndea returned to the realm and brought war to it. The Ala'hemora fled Eliun and learned of Amrat's betrayal. After the destruction of Eliun, Alanan (Amrat's first born) grew angry with his mother and father's treason and renounced his relation with them and kidnapped his siblings. With the help of Dawindel, Alanan took his siblings into hiding with the refugees from Eliun. Amrat Returns to Claim His Kin Eventually Amrat discovered the location of his children and came to them in the night begging for their return. Alanan cursed his father and mother and an argument broke out between them. Although no swords were drawn Alanan cast his father out of his house and into the street. Unable to hurt his son and heart broken by his words, Amrat fled the city. The fight was heard and the identity of Alanan and his siblings was revealed to the Ala'hemora of New Eliun. Arthon Great Siege Amrat was present at the Arthon Great Siege and was seen on the battlefield by his children. Alanan tried to chase his father but was slain in his haste. Amrat later confronted Thryndea who said "I have promised to not harm your house Amrat and that promise I will keep. But your children have renounced you and so to them I owe nothing." Relatives Amrat is the brother of Elrish. The two brothers share no love for each other. They look marginally similar with respect to hair and facial features. Amrat's wife is Kishia whom he fathered 4 children with named Alanan, Saia, Feirus, and Emro. Personality Amrat is often regarded as a coward among the Ala'hemora. Despite his reputation he is actually courageous and gifted in battle. He holds a deep love for his wife Kishia, even more so than his children.